


Heartbeat

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Model Harry, Multiple Orgasms, Nude Modeling, Overstimulation, Pornstar Zayn, Rimming, Spitroasting, Stripper Niall, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall joins Zayn and Harry in for the naked photoshoot. Things get heated during the break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to my "Dirty Dancer". Don't ask me why both works are titled after Enrique Iglesias' songs.
> 
> Titled after the aforementioned singer's song, "Heartbeat", which features Nicole Scherzinger. <3

“No, Dan, I will not wake up just to make you waffles,” Niall groans into his pillow when he hears the alarm go off. Hell, why does he even have an alarm for Saturday morning? That’s his day off at Dancing Foxes, when he works undercover-ish at the local smoothie bar. Since everyone who goes there is younger than the legal age for bars, so yeah.

“Fuck you, I’m trying to sleep!” He hears his flatmate telling from the room across his. Okay, if it isn’t that annoying college brat, who is it?

 _“I’m at a payphone trying to call home, all of my change spent on you,”_ he hears his alarm going to the chorus now.

That’s not his alarm, that’s his ringtone!

Hastily, he yanks his phone to his ear and answers brilliantly with “eh-oh”.

“Nice to know you’re a morning person, Ni,” the voice is somewhat familiar and Niall wonders if that was his last night’s client. Last night, shouldn’t that ring a bell? “I’m guessing you can’t remember last night? Jesus, I thought you weren’t allowed to drink during work!”

“Who are you..?” Niall yawns, scratching at his half-there stubble. “I don’t give off my number to strangers.”

“I’m Zayn, in case you didn’t figure that out already.”

Memories of last night rushes through the Irishman’s brain, now that the name gives him a nice wakeup call. He screeches so loud, Daniel, who he calls Dan all the time, comes out of the shower, naked and brandishing a shampoo bottle.

“All’s well, no one’s getting mauled,” Niall reassures the brunet, who raises a brow as if to ask who’s on the phone. “It’s just Zayn.”

“Zayn as in the pornstar Zayn Malik?” Dan’s eyes looks as wide as saucers. He slaps his mouth to keep himself from saying embarrassing things. “Fucking hell, Niall. You never tell me when you get famous clients!”

“Is that your… friend?” Zayn must have heard Dan, and Niall can picture him furrowing his brows together. “Should I call back later?”

“He tosses to your videos everyday, nothing new,” Niall smirks, ducking the pillow flying into his face. “He claims to be bi but I’ve never seen him with a girl other than Myra.”

“He can still hear you,” the younger lad growls before flipping the other off, then trudges back to his shower.

“Do you remember the deal I gave ya? Louis, my arse of a manager, is not in the best of mood that I already postponed – delayed? – the shoot until midday today since you didn’t show up at the studio.”

“Ah, I just woke up. All-nighter with you, you know, sort of wore me out,” Niall looks at the clock and sees that it’s already pushing quarter to ten. “I’ll get ready.”

“See you there.”

 

-

 

Zayn forgot to mention there will be paps swarming the photo studio so when a mob tried to ask Niall about his relationship to Zayn, he swore at them in Irish, then made a dash for the third studio like he’s been instructed.

“Took you long enough.”

The new voice is very baritone, a magnetic voice, and slow. Not to mention posh like those Londoners and midlanders but Niall keeps his mouth shut.

“And you are..?” Niall may have a cuss-y mouth but he still has manners. He never swears to a stranger.

“Harry, Zayn’s usual partner for naked photoshoot.” The Harry bloke grins wide, like they don’t _just_ do naked photoshoots together. “And you must be that Irish dancer Zayn was boasting about.”

“I guess that’s better than being called a whore,” Niall mumbles under his breath, loud enough to be heard by the grinning, robe-clad boy. “How old are you? You look too young to be doing this kind of thing.”

“I’m eighteen, meaning I’m _perfectly legal_ ,” he smirks at the Irish lad, a look of promise. “Zayn got off to get some lunch. He said that we’ll have a visitor today.”

“And he’s back, ladies.”

Niall’s breath catches itself when he sees the actor again. His hair is coiffed into perfection, dark navy eyeliner accenting his amber eyes. Niall supposes that’s for the photos. Zayn, since he had to get something to eat, is hundred percent dressed to Niall’s disappointment. He knows the black silk button-up hides the wings tattoos and bunch of other that are too artistic to be found on a pornstar.

“Good to see you again, Ni,” Zayn smirks at them, putting down the take-away trays on the table Niall hasn’t noticed before. The trays reveal three chicken breast sandwiches. Niall doesn’t say no to food, even though he is on a strict diet. “You haven’t told me your full name so I’ll stick with Ni.”

“Worker’s protocol. I can’ let anyone know my full name. Only my boss knows it,” Niall shrugs, taking in the sight of two gorgeous lads, one barely-dressed, other in immaculate black, eating with him. “You have couple choices with the nickname ‘Ni’ though.”

“You’re Irish,” Harry states the obvious, earning a confused frown from the mentioned lad. “So I’m guessing Niall.”

“Oh no, I have to change my name now!” Niall exclaims dramatically, his eyes stating the sarcasm. “So how does a naked photoshoot work?”

Niall feels the heat creeping onto his cheeks from the embarrassment. Of course, two people get naked and the photographers take pictures, what else?

“We get naked, stand the way the director asks us to, and we have to remember not to smile or get a boner,” Zayn repeats his words inside his head, making the heat spread to his Adam’s apple. “Oh, trying to think about rotting carcasses helps a load.”

“You still haven’t told him, you idiot,” Harry kisses Zayn on his lips with a loud _smack_ , leaving Niall confused.

Did Zayn just tell Niall ‘you’ instead of ‘we’?

“He’s smart enough,” Zayn shrugs, attacking Harry’s collarbone with fierce, sucking kisses. Niall has half o’ mind to remind them they’re going to be in a _naked_ photoshoot so clothes won’t really hide the newly formed bruises. “I can see it in his eyes.”

“Well, I never was a type to say no to ogle people’s arse,” _without any clothes on_ , “and I did model for some gay magazine couple months back.”

“You’re a – well – prostitute-”

“ _Part-time_ prostitute,” Niall hisses out, correcting the English bloke. He hates when people think all strippers are hookers. “My main source of income is from the dancing I do.”

“Sorry, but the point he wants to say is that you’re used to being without any clothes on,” Zayn finishes his sandwich and starts to unbutton his shirt, letting Niall ogle his tattoos. God, Niall is starting to develop a tattoo kink. “Besides, I can’t do all the photos with just one partner when we are just racing to perfection.”

Niall wonders if the half-double entendre is purposeful or a slip. Maybe a little bit of both, knowing how kinky he can be. Well, his arse still is sore from the night before, the only proof he can think of at the moment.

“I’m a _stripper,_ I’m naked half the time I’m socialising with people,” Niall gives Harry a look when he opens his mouth to say something. “And by socialising, I mean work. God, you people are dense.”

“Your arse was dense,” Zayn adds in helpfully, grinning at Niall like he was the last morsel of meat and he was a lion or summat. “We can explore that part of the shoot later, right Harry?”

“I’m not gonna have a threesome if that’s what you’re implying,” Niall growls at the cocky actor, feeling flustered. Last time he had a threesome, his arse was sore for weeks. “Besides, you have to pay me.”

“You’re in a photoshoot with _me_ , the most famous pornstar in the industry, not to mention Harry, the budding model from Cheshire,” Zayn kindly reminds the Irishman, the smirk still present on his perfect face. “Now get in the spare gown they got here, the first round of shoots are in five.”

-

“Was that necessary?”

Niall is getting the idea that the concept is emo, or rock band, but whatever it is, Niall is now wearing a face makeup, some markings around his left eye, outlined in blue so dark it’s practically black. He looks in the mirror and sees that it makes his eyes looks darker shade of blue. He has on nothing but a pair of jeans with patterns of swirling green and blue. Zayn, he has the black eyeliner still but he’s wearing black leather trousers and God, is that smoky makeup he’s wearing on his eyes?

Harry is no better, with the emo/rock band theme, and is wearing the same face makeup as Niall, only difference being the colour is greyish green and it’s around his right eye, not left.

“Wow, Niall looks pretty with makeup on,” the Cheshire lad comments, earning a growl from the said bloke. “Did Zayn forget to mention the first round is _with_ some clothes on?” Harry’s in studded black slacks and torn black vest, looking somehow in fashion.

“I don’t like me dick hanging out so it’s a plus,” Niall grits out, glaring at how Zayn’s hands are on Harry’s waist. “So how does this work?”

“You listen to what I say,” the photographer, Niko, answers patiently. “First one’s a groupie. Zayn, stand in the middle whilst Harry, you wrap your arms around Zayn’s waist like he’s your lover. Niall?” The blond nods. “You stay by Zayn’s left side and lean in, your lips almost at Zayn’s cheek.”

Niall, who sort of panicked, went to Zayn’s right side and earned a frustrated growl from Niko. “I said _left_ , so try the other left, Niall.”

They go on with similar positions for next hour or so, leaving Niall hungry. Niall is called back for a couple shoot with Zayn, with both of them facing each other, their hands on each other’s chests, but just staring into each other’s eyes. Whilst his hands are on Zayn’s chest, he can sort of feel Zayn’s heartbeat and well, it makes it feel more intimate than it should.

“Alright, now go to the dressing room and slip into some robes, _without_ any clothes under them,” Niko gives Niall a look. He blushes and goes off to the dressing room with Zayn and Harry. “You have a 20-minute break!” The photographer shouts after the disappearing models.

“Mm, twenty minutes is just enough to what I want to do,” Zayn’s voice is dropping with sexual undertone as Niall starts to unbutton his jeans. Fuck, why is his dick getting hard when he’s doing a photoshoot with the famous Zayn? (That was the stupidest thing he’s ever said.) “Do you remember what I told you last night?”

“You told me there would be face-riding involved if I wasn’t cuffed,” Niall swallows thickly, avoiding eye contact with the amber eyed actor. “Amongst other things during the night.”

“Hm, I think I wanna try that now,” is all Zayn says before grabbing about Niall’s waist and he pulls him back onto the sofa Niall failed to detect before. He sees from the corner of his eyes that Harry is looking at them with an amused grin. Niall only has his boxers on but they’re practically torn from him and fuck, Zayn moves Niall until his arse is atop his sinfully talented mouth. Niall feels his dick doing a zero-to-ninety the moment Zayn’s tongue flicks against his entrance. God, he’s still a bit sore from the night before.

“Do you want this?” Zayn asks, teasingly probing at Niall’s puckered rim. “Or do you want _this_?” Zayn pushes his tongue in, garnering a moan from the bottle blond.

It takes Niall not to come undone within just a minute of Zayn rimming him. He somehow holds it in, with Zayn tongue fucking into his prostate (he’s got a long tongue, wow), sometimes jabbing at it and gliding past it the other times. He doesn’t notice that Harry moved closer to them he has his dick positioned at Niall’s lips. Niall gets the not-so-subtle hint and takes Harry in, all the way to the base from the get-go. Harry lets out an appreciative moan, jerking his hips forward a couple times. Niall feels his climax nearing and that’s just from Zayn’s tongue and blowing Harry. Then again, Zayn’s a bleeding pornstar so he knows what to do with his tongue. Niall releases in Zayn’s hair, not the sexiest thing he’s ever seen and Harry comes in his mouth as well.

“Hm, can you survive multiple orgasms?” Zayn muses almost to himself, his fingers at Niall’s lips after pulling him onto his lap. Niall opens his mouth obediently and suckles on the long fingers, lubricating them. When Zayn deems them wet enough, he pulls his fingers out with a loud _pop!_ and doesn’t waste any time in pushing two of them in at once. Niall gasps as he is over-sensitive but loves how Zayn’s fingertips are grazing against his prostate, making it plausible to ignore the aforementioned problem. Niall’s already stretched from Zayn’s tongue so it doesn’t take long for him to get loosened up.

“So eager, aren’t you?” Zayn muses, pushing Niall back against the sofa until his back is against the thing, lining himself at Niall’s entrance. “Wanna suck Harry off again as I fuck your tight arse?”

“Mm, please.” Niall moans as Zayn enters him, and Harry thrusts his dick inside Niall’s mouth. Niall chokes when Harry’s tip hits the back of his throat repeatedly as the model face-fucks him, whilst Zayn drives into his prostate dead-on. Niall moans around Harry’s shaft, loving how he’s stuffed at both ends. It doesn’t take long before Niall comes again, little beads of his release dribbling from his tip, just around the time Harry gushes down his throat again. Zayn fucks into him couple more times before releasing his load inside of him.

“God, gotta love threesomes,” Niall half-jokes after he catches his breath. Zayn laughs and gives Niall a lingering kiss on his cheek. “And I reckon it’s been more than twenty minutes.”

“Who cares?” Zayn wraps the robe around his body and walks out of the dressing room.

The rest of the photoshoot goes well, other than the fact that Niall has to look at Zayn’s naked dick for the entirety of it. Niko calls it a day and Niall wishes he could stay in contact with Zayn.

At night, when he’s back in Dancing Foxes, he gets a text.

**From unknown**

**hope u liked the photoshoot as much as I did, babe. I want us to be friends. x Zayn**

Maybe that’s what Niall wants as well. He feels his heartbeat rising as he starts to type in his response.

**To Zayn**

**I do. x**

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're one of the people who read this more than once... you're welcome for creating the series, @shniam . ;)


End file.
